


I Went Today, Maybe I Will Go Again Tomorrow

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Facials, First Time, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Garon orders Camilla to ‘go on dates’ with nobles to curry political favour using his daughter’s body. When she calls on them to join her in her chambers at the same time, she finds not snooty old men, but barely-adult virgin men who are about to set her on an all new path of shamelessness. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Do well to ensure their loyalty."

The words made Camilla shudder as she adjusted her garters, trying to make sure she looked as presentable and sexy as possible in front of a mirror, even if she was very, very bitter about what she was doing here. Garon had wanted to improve relations with assorted noble and merchant families throughout Nohr, wanted to make sure that their loyalty to the throne was absolute, and to that end, he had tasked Camilla with sending out letters inviting a list of men she had been told to curry favour with onto "dates". She understood what that was supposed to mean, as he wasn't looking to marry her off quite yet, simply to use her body to their end. It disgusted her, but she was ready to perform her duties precisely as demanded of her, full of resentment and frustration, of hatred toward her father for using his eldest daughter's body as a bargaining chip, but she knew it could have been worse.

He could have singled out Elise instead.

Deciding to make the situation as simple and swift as possible, Camilla defied orders very slightly, as she invited the men to her chambers on the same night and at the same time. She was not going to devote two weeks of her life to dates with these men, she was going to let them get it out of their systems with one hard, overwhelming gangbang. One night spent letting them work all through their desires rather than spending many nights handling one man at a time. It was the only worthwhile solution Camilla could see in this awful situation.

So she sat in wait, dressed in the finest lingerie money could buy, her gorgeous, curvaceous, busty body waiting to be ravished, and when the door finally opened, she was ready for her heart to sink. "Princess Camilla?" called a meek voice. Young. Camilla looked in confusion toward the door as it opened, her eyes slowly widening with excitement and realization.

"Yes my dears, please come in." Watching with intent and excitement, Camilla beheld the sight of the men walking into her room one by one, tension and delight taking hold of her as she marveled at the advance of the men she'd invited out on her 'date'. Camilla hadn't known who she was sending out these invitations to, recognizing some last names but not caring enough to ponder the first names at all, and it was with that surprise that she was greeted with complete defiance of her expectations. Camilla expected disgusting old men who couldn't do much as shake a woman's hand without paying her money. But before her eyes now were a bunch of young, cute nobles who straddled the line between 'man' and 'boy' so closely that it shook Camilla to the core with excitement. "Are you all here for me?"

"The king promised our fathers that his eldest daughter would take our virginities," one of them explained, and Camilla let out an excited squeal of delight.

"Virgins?" she gasped. "You are all virgins! Oh, this is quite the delight." She licked her lips. Everything about Camilla's demeanor had changed. Perhaps not much on the surface, as she prepared to play sultry for grubby old men, but certainly on the inside. It did shine through a little, not that any could tell as they just arrived, but an almost musical edge lingered on Camilla's voice, and as she rose there was an eagerness in her motions and the sway of her hips. "Well please, come in. I can tell all of you are excited for this. You are all now men in the eyes of the law, but in manner, you are still boys, but I promise to change that. I promise to make you all become men tonight."

Half a dozen young men walked into Camilla's chambers, and she felt dizzy with excitement as she urged them all in and the door closed behind them. "Nice tits," one of them snickered. "I thought my maid was huge, but those things look like they're made to be titfucked." The words made Camilla shiver. She hadn't been expecting such forward, blunt vulgarity, but she didn't exactly mind it, welcoming whatever urgency and insanity they had in mind for her as she lingered on the verge of surrender, biting her lip and watching them file in to have at her. Some of them weren't so innocent, it seemed.

"Well if you like my breasts so much, then why don't you come enjoy then? All of you, come to me. Touch my body and kiss me however you would like. Familiarize yourself with my form and my curves. That is the most important first step."

Camilla's invitation pulled all of them toward her aggressively, and hands seized so quickly at Camilla's body that she didn't know how to handle it, shivering with hot need as she felt them so swiftly bear down upon her, her body trembling as she opened herself up to their affection. The virgins grabbed at her breasts and her hips, seeking out her soft curves and squeezing them aggressively as more hands tangled into her hair and pulled her down into loving, aggressive kisses. With her body burning up with lust, Camilla could feel herself becoming swiftly overwhelmed by the raw, unfettered excitement of having them upon her so swiftly and so eagerly, and she wanted to foster that desperation, wanted to encourage them in however they wanted to have at her. It was all she wanted, really.

The dizzying back and forth of their clumsy kisses further excited her, as Camilla got to feel the unending love and desperation behind their touch. They wanted her, but they didn't fully know how to express that want in any meaningful way, their inexperience showing in what Camilla saw as the most adorable thing she could have imagined. It was everything she had wanted out of them, and so much more still. Their tongues fumbled in her mouth, lips dove at her neck, all sense of control or confidence lost to the chaotic, throbbing haze of indulgence threatening to spin completely out of control. Camilla felt excited and hot in the midst of being taken on by this pressure, and she wanted more of it. As they groped her tits and her full ass, her body ached for them, for their touch, and Camilla didn't fully understand how she had become so desperate and so hot, but she was eager to find out.

As they grabbed at her body, Camilla in turn began to work at touching them, meeting their kisses, running her fingers through their hair, and tending to the swelling aches within their pants. In short order, the princess sank down her to knees and began to pull the virgin mens' pants down, gasping in excitement as she beheld the unbridled bliss of seeing their big dicks in front of her. "Such a shame that no other woman has known such wonderful cocks," she moaned. "But that can be my gain, I suppose." She grabbed two of them and began to jerk them off, quick and eager as she worked her hands on back and forth in steady motions, drawing eager moans from the crowd around her.

"Thank you so much for this, Princess Camilla!" gasped one of the two boys she jerked off..

"Bet those huge tits feel even better," the other snickered, giving her a firm grope for good measure.

Camilla held steady through their aggression and their firmness, loving this newfound attention and all of the pressure that leaned against her so firmly. She wanted all they could offer her, and she was unafraid to take it, moaning in ravenous delight as she worked her hands back and forth along their cocks with vigorous, intent purpose. Her lilac eyes stared lustfully up at them, and in return she felt their attention shiver over her, warming her with their intent and their desire. There was something to be said for having six men paying her so much attention, and Camilla felt eager as she let them embrace the most primal of their desires.

There was just one 'problem' with this. A problem Camilla honestly kind of adored. These virgins had absolutely zero stamina. Their dicks were big, sensitive, and completely unused to the touch of a woman. With eager gasps and whines, the two men came onto her face and her chest, overwhelming Camilla with the suddenness of their affection. She took it well though, moaning in approval and invitation as she accepted the messes onto her body and persevered, biting her lip as she leaned her head slowly back and cooed in excitement, the indulgent bliss of being cum on leaving her worked up and hotter than she could handle.

"I'm sorry, Princess Camilla," whimpered the more polite of the two.

The other scoffed. "I'm not. You should be drenched in cum."

Camilla smiled softly. "Mm, it seems I should make the most of every second I can spend with you." Eager to waste no more time, Camilla grabbed two more dicks and pulled both of them in closer, kissing the heads of both cocks as she began to work at sucking on the big dicks, her mouth sloppy and eager. "There is no shame in cumming quickly, as long as you have the stamina to make up for it." It was on that parting note that Camilla shoved her head down to the side and began to suck down one of the cocks, turning her double handjob into a double blowjob. There was nothing but heat and excitement behind the way she worked now at their pleasure, moans rumbling up hotly as she steadily sank into her task and felt herself getting worked up hotter and needier because of it.

There was no stopping Camilla as she got to work at these cocks, her body tense and hot as she worked confidently and eagerly at the task before her. Her mouth was eager to play, servicing the dicks with loving back and forth motions, a little bit sloppy and unchained, but she was still so far ahead these men in sexual experience that she knew they wouldn't be able to know the difference. It let her cut loose, as she walked the line between giving these boys the love and experience they wanted, without the pressure of having to go all out and impress. A stacked older woman was happily volunteering to pop their cherries, and that counted for a lot in helping Camilla relax a little bit and get into a good grove with things.

Not that she used it as an excuse to slack off or be lazy about it. It was of the utmost importance to Camilla that she lavish these cocks with ample attention, she simply knew that she could walk the line a bit and play around with them as they lost themselves to her mouth with glee, steadily sinking into the excitement of her touch as she sucked and stroked another pair to completion. One came in her mouth, his pent up load overfilling her and making her drool cum down onto her cleavage while the other came on her face directly, leaving Camilla an even lewder and needier mess than before.

She quickly reached out for the others, but they stopped her. "I want to fuck the tits of a slutty princess," one of then sneered, reaching around back and clumsily trying to do undo her bra.

Camilla looked at the other with a smile. "In that case, would you like to fuck my mouth, dear?" she asked him. He was a nervous one, giving a nervous nod as he reached out to grab at her lilac hair and ease forward. Her bra came unclasped and her plump breasts spilled free, ready to be touched and fucked and used thoroughly. Camilla could hardly believe how well this was all going or that she was really able to make all these eager boys succumb to their most carnal desires. She knew full well that Garon had not meant for her to enjoy this so much. She was certain of it, and in some ways that only made this even more exciting for her.

Her head turned to the side to allow free access to her mouth and her tits at once, as she was promptly pulled down onto a cock by a virgin who in his nervousness overzealously penetrated her throat. It was sudden, it was harsh, and Camilla choked loudly as she took the inexperienced but big cock right down her gullet, eyes glimmering with excitement as she stared up at him encouragingly, pushing on past her worries and her nervousness to slurp the big dick down without hesitation or wait. She was out of control now, a needy mess rocking back and forth as she treated him to a messy deepthroating, the hot embrace of her mouth making him gasp and moan in shock as she worked greedily at his pleasure and his touch.

While she did, the other sank his big dick in between her fat tits, gripping both of them hard as he thrust forward, giving the princess a good, hard titfucking, his hips eager at work with all the pent up frustration of a breast-adoring virgin who had been waiting all his life for this opportunity. Camilla didn't shy away from letting him have his way with her either, loving the way he pushed on with such hunger and urgency for her body. Everything felt so good, so primal, and Camilla adored the desperation of his touch, the way he so confidently pushed on, refusing to let his virginity and Camilla's luscious body intimidate him. It was respectable, and it made him fuck her tits like a beast, igniting all the heat and want within Camilla that she craved.

Slowly, the one fucking her mouth came around on matters too, getting harsher and quicker as he plundered forward, hammering into her throat and clumsily gripping her hair, lost to the excitement of just giving in completely. The pleasure was maddening and Camilla accepted it all eagerly, letting him have his way with her as she embraced the want and the desire taking hold of her. Everything burned so hot and so right within her needy body, exciting her with trembling fervor and indulgence almost beyond words. This was ecstasy, and she was happy to be laid waste to. With her big tits and her hot mouth both being fucked, Camilla felt like she was in heaven.

The others watched on in awe as things took an even harsher and more feverish turn, all while Camilla smiled for them and accepted the treatment happily. She was their plaything, and even the more polite and sweet ones were starting to realize just what sort of shameless mess Camilla truly was, that before them lay the freedom to do whatever they damn well wanted to her. She wouldn't complain, wouldn't argue, wouldn't even pretend to object. She needed it too bad for any of that to bother her now.

The boys kept thrusting and using her, claiming her pretty face and her plump breasts until finally their inexperienced cocks could take no more. With eager whines, the boys came, one blowing right down her throat and letting her stomach fill up with his hot, sticky seed, while the other came all over her chest, his big load firing off messily and without direction to produce something raw, indecent, and utterly hopeless.

"So much cum," Camilla purred, leaning back happily.

"Hey, slut princess," the first foul-mouthed one she'd gotten off said, rising up. "Those fat tits can handle more than one cock, can't they?"

Camilla loved this treatment. Were it coming from a man with about forty more years she would have hated it, but something about some barely-adult virgin talking to her like that just make her all kinds of hot. "Mm, maybe they can. Why don't you boys come find out?" She licked her lips, shoulders and head rolling back as she pushed her chest out forward and let them play around with the idea.

Three of them swarmed her ample chest with their big cocks, greedily groping and shoving their way into whatever position they saw that might best accommodate their cocks. It was sudden, it was unapologetic, and it was precisely what Camilla wanted, as she moaned in approval and allowed them to push on to claim her tits. One shoved down her cleavage from above, another coming in front below, and a third deciding to just rub his cock up and down along her breasts while he jerked himself off, using her soft skin to help accentuate matters. It was a messy and chaotic process, but one that had Camilla alight and desperate with hot moans as they ganged up on her chest all at once.

The many moans swirling in a messy haze, running together in a way that left a certain confident sense of control and confidence within Camilla, further made her a soaking wet wreck. She held herself together well, remaining composed and calm in the face of their mad hungers. She had to be the rock here, had to stand steady against their uncontrolled fervor and their want. It felt as important as anything to hold herself to that kind of composure as they lost themselves so utterly, and Camilla was ready to show that she could take them on at their most vulgar and panicked.

Terms like "princess slut" and "royal titfucker" made her shiver and coo, half of the rich and noble-born virgins foul mouthed little shits, while the others were respectable boys, moaning and complimenting her body. It was a fascinating contrast that only helped make this whole mess just that little bit more exciting to Camilla as she took them on at their worst and savoured the way they all lost control so utterly, given up to their wanton fire and need. All of the vulgar remarks and insulting fervor did to Camilla things she wasn't even remotely ready to face, shuddering under the heated want of being talked to like that, of being made to ache and twist with hunger like this. It was indecent, it was insane, and it was driving Camilla wild with need!

When they came, they did so all over her chest again, and with multiple massive loads gushing down onto her skin, even for as huge as her breasts were Camilla began to take on a real mess of cum. Her ample bosom was coated in the stuff, showing off a level of messiness that was driving her up the wall with excitement. She was sticky, gooey, and being talked down to by virgins who'd never known a woman's touch before her handjobs, but already she could feel a rise in confidence that was helping her coax them down deeper into surrender. Knowing she was on the right track now, Camilla rose up to her feet and climbed onto her lavish, oversized bed. "Join me, my loves," she purred. "The first one to me can take my panties off and have my pussy. Come lose your virginities to me, and become real men."

They scrambled to get to Camilla, but naturally only one could make it in time, his hands grabbing feverishly at her body and her hips, scrambling to tug her panties off as he settled comfortably down between her legs, grabbing greedily at her underwear and pulling them out of the way with an urgency that had the princess blushing. The dick that she had sucked on was right back up to work and ready for more as the blushing boy exposed her hot, puffy, slick pussy to his hungry virgin eyes, which widened with excitement as he beheld the unbridled majesty of her folds. "Princess Camilla!" he gasped, amazed by what she saw.

"Take me, dear," her voice rumbled, low and hot as she urged him onward. He took hold of his cock as her legs spread out wider, and with her hand on the small of his back, he was urged inward, sinking slowly into the tight, hot embrace of a needy pussy begging for his attention, and he couldn't believe how nice it felt. "Oh, yes! You're so wonderfully thick inside of me. Do you feel my pussy stretching out around your big cock, my darling?"

"You feel so warm, Princess Camilla! I didn't think it could feel this good!" He bucked forward desperately, gasping as the excitement reached a hot boil inside of him. He could hardly think as the sensations washing over him left him needy, desperately bucking back and forth as he took to fucking her as hard as he could. Camilla's welcoming embrace was too much for him to handle, and he felt like he might just spin out of control trying to handle this all, desperately rocking back and forth as something primal burned up within her, which only helped drag him in tighter and deeper in turn. Camilla was drawing out the best of him, and it was working out perfectly.

Writhing excitedly through the pace of being fucked and taken by an over-eager virgin pounding on desperately into his first time, Camilla could hardly believe her luck. The pleasure aching through her felt more intense than she had ever known before, her body hot and all worked up through the raw excitement of taking on something so out of control and unapologetic. She did her best to handle the madness and all the thrusts, working through the pleasure as she twisted and bucked. "More!" she gasped. "Make yourself a man inside of me, please!" Her breasts heaved from the pace with which she was taken, and her head dizzily spun out of control as she was given something so blissful that she had no idea how to mentally process it all.

But she was better off than he was. With a needy yell of excitement, he came inside of her, his cock erupting with another big, messy load that pumped cum into the princess's hot, waiting hole, her body shivering with delight as he creampied her pussy. "Princess Camilla, thank you! I love you!" he yelled, and Camilla did her best to supportively smile and pat him on the cheek. Definitely a virgin. Well, not anymore, and that made her squirm with delight as he pulled back.

She didn't even get to ask who was up next before one of the others got between her legs and slammed forward harshly. 'You have such a tight cunt for a whore," he groaned, grabbing her plump breasts and hammering on into her. "You like having cum covering these fat tits, don't you?" Greedy, erratic thrusts tried to make up for a lack of talent or composure through pure speed, and he didn't do as poorly as Camilla would have expected. he had the rhythm down pretty well, and the feverish pace with which he fucked her was certainly quick enough to apologize for how sloppy and uneven it was.

"I do," she cooed. It was absolutely adorable to the princess how much he tried to talk tough and be a cool, cocky bad ass in this situation. She really did treasure it, moaning in appreciation and invitation as she let him keep up the pace on her needy pussy, loving that he was so eager to please and so overzealous that he really lost track of himself in the process. It was the cutest damn thing, and it helped freshen things up as he took to fucking her creampied pussy boldly pushing on. "And I love having virgin cocks fucking my pussy! I'm so happy to be taking your virginities!" Her face lit up with raw excitement as she took them on with sloppy vigor.

Another orgasm, another flood of cum pumping deep into her tight, waiting hole. Camilla moaned as she felt the gooey flood fill her up once more, and she felt like a queen being treated to such aggressive delight by all these pent up virgin boys. She really did have them right where she wanted, and nothing could stop her now as she took them all on and let them use her thoroughly. It was ecstasy in its most potent form.

As the next soon-to-be-former virgin took his place between her legs, another decided he'd had enough. "I can't wait anymore, fuck this!" he yelled, and proceeded to shove his cock into her mouth, surprising Camilla as she choked him down without a word of complaint, eyes wide with excitement as she found herself suddenly sucking and fucking at the same time., It was sudden, abrupt, and the kind of hot indecency that Camilla craved, moaning loudly as she took them on for all of their needy and pent up frustrations, letting the rush of pleasure carry her on as they fucked deep and hard. Her body shivered a little bit, the primal thrill that sudden hit her proving as exciting as anything could have, and Camilla knew exactly what it was she needed now.

The first noble son to fuck her pussy climbed up to straddle her stomach and begin fucking her tits again while she took on two other cocks, and Camilla realized she was becoming these boys' gangbang toy. She didn't exactly mind it, but she loved the fact that control was so utterly slipping away and that she was getting taken with such ferocity and heat. The unbridled aggression they showed as they got rougher and needier with her, tugging on her hair and even toying harshly with her nipples, really helped make for something enticing on a primal level, letting Camilla savour their tough and aggression more than she would have thought possible, thrashing hotly under their touch and accepting their aggressions upon her without hesitation or shame. She cared only for getting fucked now, and nothing else could possibly matter to her.

Cum flooding her mouth, splattering along her neck, and filling into her womb again was just the cherry on top. The dizzying thrills and delights Camilla felt finally pushed her over the edge into a proper, fiery orgasm. She gasped and shivered, carried by the amazing thrills of all this attention and its nature to do to her something primal. These guys were great, but they came too quickly to be able to really make it all work out for Camilla. At least she had six of them to help shore things up; maybe six virgins could leave one ravenous whore princess happy.

After three took her on, it was only 'fair' for the other three to grab hold of her. She was pulled down to straddle the lap of one, sitting down onto him and happily claiming his virginity while another slipped into her tight and previously pristine ass, earning a vulgar screed from the other, who said he'd 'settle for fucking the slut's throat again' as he shoved his dick into her mouth.

The dizzying haze of all this pressure and aggression left Camilla a very happy woman as she was harshly triple penetrated by big dicks, inexperience made up for through pure exuberance and a desire to please. It was enough to keep her happy, as she twisted happily amid the thrusts and the fire, their hard fucking driving her wild with gleeful excitement. She took them on and refused to slow down, a moaning mess rocking on impatiently as she soaked in their 'love' and 'affection' amid a sloppy, hard triple penetration. There was no sense or decency to it. Just shameless, unchained vigor and fever, and that was what made it feel so fucking good. Camilla refused to slow down as she rocked back and forth greedily between the thrusts, letting them have their thorough and harsh way with her, to her absolute glee. This was so much better than she could have imagined, her body trembling with want and excitement through the haze of their deep fucking. What could have possibly been better than any of this?

All the deep pounding and ferocity brought the boys over the edge to another hard orgasm, and Camilla went along for the ride with them, thrashing and shivering as cum pumped into all three of her holes at once, filling her up with sublime indulgence and leaving her a happy, weary, blissed out princess unable to control how much she loved everything in the thick of the moment.

This went on for hours. Each of them got a turn in her pussy and fucked her other holes and her tits with impunity. Back and forth they went, sometimes taking breaks before coming back reinvigorated and ready to fuck again. It was almost too good to believe, and yet it was everything that Camilla could have hoped for. When finally their time together was over and the deed was done, she rose up quickly. "Thank you all so much for coming to me, and for offering up your virginities to my body. I hope you enjoyed yourselves." She stood proud even covered with cum, her holes leaking thick, gooey spunk as she proceeded to then collapse down onto the bed, groaning in hazy delight as she felt exhaustion take her.

"Fuck," she whined, crawling slowly up along her bed to settle her head down onto the pillow. A smile spread out broad across her face as she lay there, feeling utter contentment and relief in the delight of being taken. Camilla had enjoyed herself more than she would have ever imagined, and now as she lay there trying to collect herself, she could feel a new desire swelling up inside of her. A new appreciation and hunger specifically for the cocks of youthful, barely-adult virgins, who could appreciate her like no other man could and whose love was truly something to behold. People always looked sideways at Camilla for her questionable appetites and an air of almost predatory curiosity, but they hadn't seen anything yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin looked at all the naked young men--damn near boys--standing in front of her and felt the shudder of something hot and weird and worrisome running down her neck. Especially as Camilla's hands worked to undress Corrin. "I promise, you're going to love it," Camilla said for the fourth time in the past few minutes, and Corrin remained uncertain. Her sister had confided in her that their father making her take the virginities of young Nohrian men from noble, merchant, and well connected families, and that rather than taking them on dates, Camilla gathered them into one room for a gangbang, and that she had adored the experienced. The virgins were so eager and fervid in what they did, some shy, some assertive, all of them absolutely blowing her mind.

It was three months later, the season turned, twelve new boys newly grown into manhood while still hardly being men at all, and Garon came knocking again with the same expectation. As much as Camilla wanted to jump on them herself, she'd had so much fun keeping up with some of her favorites, and she wanted instead to spread the fun to Corrin. Corrin, to her part, was not nearly so sure, especially as Camilla got so handsy with her, stripping her bare before the eyes of all the eager virgins watching her, the first naked woman many of them had ever seen, and she looked remarkable. Her perky slender body held a different appeal to the lingerie-clad Camilla with all of her curves and her roundness. Corrin's breasts were hardly small, but she certainly did not look so well endowed beside her elder sister.

With her whole body exposed now before all their eyes, Corrin could do little but give a nervous wave as Camilla nudged her forward. "This is my sister, Corrin, and tonight she's going to be taking your virginities." With a bright smile, she pulled back and left Corrin standing there, completely naked, body exposed and ripe for the adoration and indulgence of these young men all eagerly converging on her.

"Hello," Corrin said nervously, an aching and confused smile spread across her lips as she tried her best to find some sort of grounding for what she was about to get into, desperately hoping for something sensible that could carry her through this. She was still reluctant about all of this, still feeling like she was in a fair sort of trouble as she stood and waited and shivered, watching everyone approach, feeling the intention and the firmness of all their eyes on her.

"Nice tits," one of them said, reaching out to grab her breast. "Not as big as your sister's, but I can still fuck them." Corrin let out nervous and uneasy laughs at that, only for another to grab her by the hair and kiss her. Hands all over her body imposed something unexpected and hazy that Corrin felt herself not in the least bit prepared to deal with, as they grabbed her all over, the more bold and vulgar of the boys making no effort to hide the interest and the excitement shining bright now for her as they grabbed at her and fondled her body in a myriad of ways that left her twisting and toiling in panic, pressure, and guilty little swells of excitement, a throbbing rush taking hold of her and igniting her with sensations she was utterly unprepared to follow up.

The pressures dawning on her were potent and frightening, as they pushed Corrin onto a table and got her all laid out, hands groping her thighs, caressing her hips, kneading her breasts, her mouth suddenly overwhelmed with boys pushing their tongues into it one after another, greedy intent to kiss her leaving little space for her to think as they took turns getting their first kiss from this gorgeous princess. It didn't make much sense to Corrin as she tried her best to think through all of this haze and find some grounding for what she was doing, to try and steady herself.

Camilla had talked about how she was in control early on, but more and more they grew confident in how they fucked her, until she was submitting to their vigor and their energy. Corrin didn't have time to establish or assert anything here, as the pressure came hard and sudden, ending up on a table, her legs being spread open and everything about to take some pretty insane turns.

As the first cock plunged into her, Corrin let out a startled yelp. She hadn't been expecting it at all, if only because too much was going on for her to realize anyone was getting into position, and the pressure hit her suddenly. "So soon?" she gasped, trembling as she tried to make sense of this, only for the other boys to get all over her, for cocks to be pushed toward her, hands grabbing her wrists and tugging at her hands. She was dealing with a more unruly batch than her sister had, but more than that, Corrin did not have the general air about her that she would cut someone's head off at a moment's notice, which Camilla had in spades.

"Why wait? I want to fuck a hot princess," he groaned, thrusting greedily forward, Corrin's breasts heaving and bouncing in a show of completely mad and hopeless surrender, bouncing along steadily through this mess and this chaos, this pleasure getting out of control and making for something too sudden and too startling to deal with. There was really no way for her to deal with any of this, to ground herself or come to any reasonable, logical conclusion about what was going on. It just happened and didn't stop happening.

She jerked the two cocks off while taking a third into her pussy. Corrin was by no means a virgin, but the aggression and excitement of all these eager thrusts was definitely more than she'd been prepared to deal with. This completely caught her off-guard, and she was left scrambling to try and deal with what was happening. Her body trembled, aching and throbbing under something too powerful and weird and unruly for her to grasp. The feelings were so sudden and intense,, and her pussy clenched down eagerly around the cock in needy acceptance of all of this.

Corrin could feel all of the energy her sister talked about. Feel the swell of over-eager thrusts. This was a lucky virgin fucking a princess for his first time, and he showed an eagerness in how he moved that felt absolutely incredible, a stunning pulse of ecstasy and heat that left her trembling under the excitement and the hunger of being touched. It was a strange feeling, but one that Corrin found herself excited by in some weird way, hot and tense and loving this guilty pulse of ecstasy rushing through her. She felt weak to this, felt helpless, felt overwhelmed by something hot and thundering and completely overwhelming, hitting her just right and making the princess succumb fully to appetites and desires so out of control and so weird that she didn't know how to deal with them.

The pleasure ached strongly through her, overwhelming and fierce as she surrendered. She came hard, shoulders tightening, spine arching back, everything hitting her hot and sudden and with such firmness that she didn't know how to control herself here, giving up to this all without any focus or sense, any hope of controlling herself in this descent down. She plummeted, loving every second of this twist and this hunger, the desire ravenous and heated as she gave up to it without a care. She had to. Had to lean forward and give up to the mess and the excitement. Cum pumped into her pussy, cum spewing across her breasts and her face, and Corrin found herself dizzily moaning, "Who's next?"

"That'd be me," groaned one of them, who grabbed her hair and tugged her head back, made it hang off the edge of a table as he pushed forward and thrust into her mouth, plunging down into her snug throat and getting greedily to work, plunging into her mouth. Corrin choked on his cock, flailing wildly about as another boy shoved his cock into her pussy and began heaving forward with clumsy motions. "I've got the future queen of Nohr choking on my cock, you guys."

Camilla had warned Corrin about the boys who who were really crass and vulgar about what they wanted. There was a lot going on and it felt way too good to deal with, the pleasures just too fierce now, too crazed. She felt them spitroast her, her hands tugged onto more dicks, everything proving so frenzied and chaotic. They took such glee in her body, and it really startled Corrin for how intense they were, for the ravenous desires they showed. It was far unlike anything she had known before, and it hit her with waves of something so fervid and exciting. Nobody had ever fucked her with quite this intensity and exuberance before, and Corrin had a whole room of inexperienced boys eager to please her.

Fuck, of course Camilla loved this.

It wasn't too hard for Corrin to hold steady against all of this once she realized what she was in for. There was a lot going on here and her body shivered under the weight of all this decadent excess and pressure, but she embraced it, found her stride in getting fucked like this and embracing these feelings so utterly that she felt like she was going to break down. She sucked eagerly, moaning around the cock tat she took into her mouth, feeling the firm desire and heat getting to her as she took it all in stride as she gave herself firmly and utterly up to something that felt insane and only getting more insane with each pass. She was under a lot of pressure here, and Corrin wasn't sure how to work through this, but she knew she needed more, happily tending to this desire and this heat.

Corrin game again, and this orgasm was so much more direct, so much more overwhelming and exciting for her to appreciate as she plunged into this desperation. She wasn't afraid to give up to it all, embracing her desires and the pulse of throbbing excitement that hit her, as cum pumped into her pussy and down her throat, as she happily choked away on a cock that moved with such excitement and vigor into her mouth. This was so insane, but she felt herself more ready now than ever, dizzily unsure how to even deal with these feelings but certain she wanted more.

She got it rather quickly, too, as hands tugged at her and dragged her off the table. "You've got a great ass," said a voice, smacking her as she got bent forward by another boy who tugged on her hair, and before she knew what was going on, Corrin was hit by another spitroast, this one even more overwhelming than the last given the way she was had another cock shoving into her ass. All this pressure and this aggression hit her, as she wondered how all these virgins could be so aggressive and so feverish in how they fucked her. She was overwhelmed by these sensations and by the aggression that came with it, but she felt like she just wanted to open up to it.

Deep thrusts made her choke on the cock pushing down her throat, as hands tugged into her hair and overwhelmed her with something hot and chaotic, the pressure hitting her so suddenly that she didn't really know how to make sense of what she was doing, struggling under this mess. It was so much, and her body trembled under the throbbing pulse of ecstasy hitting her so hard, so hard. She wanted it so badly, finding that a guilty pulse of pure excitement in this treatment, in wanting so badly to get fucked and taken and overwhelmed. It was so good, her body shivering under the pulse of something raw, something exciting, and she just had to accept that she was a mess.

A complete, overwhelmed mess. And it felt good, but as she took on this pounding, Corrin found herself feeling the swell of something else. These boys were out of control, and while Camilla may have just let them go all out on her, Corrin was felt like she was made of tougher stiff, like she wanted to fight against this. She accepted their fucking, but as they had their way with her she began to think, began to brew ideas, accepting the cock down her throat now as a necessity but already hard at work trying to come up with a stronger grounding and a base for something much more direct and much more firm.

But one more trembling, white hot orgasm wouldn't hurt anything. Corrin shivered as she came, trembling under this excitement and the white hot cravings of need that ached through her, cum pumping into her ass and down her throat, hitting the spot just right one last time before she pushed her way up. "That was fun, I'm sure, but now you're going to fall in line. You boys have gotten away with a lot, but you're going to show me some respect now." She turned around, pointing at the boy who'd just cummed in her ass, and who for all of his vulgarity immediately tightened up in worry as Corrin pointed at him. "It is, 'You've got a great ass, princess.' Do you understand?' He nodded quickly, eyes wide, the surprise hitting him hard.

"Good. Now then, would some boys who haven't disrespected me yet like to enjoy my mouth?" She dropped down to her knees, raising her hands and eagerly inviting the boys onward. Three quickly moved forward, and Corrin responded by grabbing the two on either side of her while bringing the third into her mouth, sucking his cock eagerly down, and getting to work at deepthroating it all of her own volition, the chaos and the heat getting to her as she pushed on stronger and firmer, moans rising from within her as the unruly, tempestuous swell of lust got to her more and more. Corrin was in control now, even as she stroked and sucked, as her head rocked eagerly back and forth in this sloppy embrace.

Switching her hands around to tend all three dicks back and forth, the eagerness and fervor behind her stroking and sucking and her mad treatment was an incredible one. Corrin had these boys all hanging off of her every work as she gave them the pleasure they wanted, but did so with commanding dignity and dominance, entirely on her terms. She worked overtime now on these cocks, showing that her voracious hungers could keep up with them as she gave in to these lustful swells of excitement, deepening hungers and desires. Resolving to do her best and prove what she was capable of, Corrin threw herself into complete abandonment of all sense, deepening lusts and a frenzied penchant for chaos showing off something reckless as she got into the groove.

Corrin commanded respect and obedience from the boy,s who fell in line and gave her what she wanted, as they groaned and ached and surrendered fully to the excitement of having this gorgeous woman serving them, given everything they could ask for and plenty more. She switched between these cocks and taught them with a very firm and intense show of authority that Corrin was in control, that she'd let them do what they wanted to her, but that she was letting them. Corrin didn't let this get unruly and out of control the same way that her sister had. No, she took charge and embraced the desperation of a situation definitely a bit out of control, but which she felt ready for.

Camilla watched in awe at how her sister commanded this attention, rubbing at her pussy and fondling herself as she gave in to the excitement and the lust that she embraced and opened up to. There was a lot happening and taking hold, making her rub aggressively at her slick, tight pussy, watching hungrily at how Corrin worked, so happy to watch her move and to see her take charge. She had expected her sister to get as into this as she was, but not to see her get so worked up and hot about the way she pushed forward, the excitement and the lust so brilliant and blatant, her dominance confident and as proud and good as Camilla could have done herself. It was to her utter delight to know that Corrin was ready.

Corrin happily handled this oral mess like a pro, and for all her trouble, she got the boys off, got them groaning and grunting, gasping, blowing cum all over her face and painting Corrin with a mess of gooey excitement so bold and hot that it helped made something inside of her just give in. Corrin felt herself reach a point of completely unafraid and firm acceptance, a vigor and a hunger that drove her forward as she drew back. "You boys are incredible, and your princess thanks you so much for your cooperation. It's all much better when you let this happen, isn't it? Mm, and now we can seek even more. I want six of you."

It wasn't a whimpering plea. It was confidence. It was certainty. With vindication and certainty, Corrin opened herself up now to the insanity of this situation, with the boys rushing on toward her, grabbing her, pulling her into position but with Corrin completely in control in how she took this on. As the cocks pushed toward her and the gathering of excitable, chaotic glee, Corrin felt ready, felt eager. She was confident in ways that made everyone surrender to her, showing off their deference and their willingness to play and indulge, to give up to this situation as weird and hot. Even as she had six guys rush her with the intention of fucking her at once.

She handled them well as the cocks swarmed her, sitting her way down into the lap of one boy, taking more upon her as cocks pushed into her mouth, into her ass, her hands seeking out more, another dick nestled between her tits. It all happened so quickly, and Corrin was greedily taking it on, happily letting something take hold and begin to take hold of something very hot, very unruly. So many cocks, so many eager and energetic boys she was turning into men, giving up to something that opened up to the excitement and the heat of this situation. Corrin was able to keep everyone in line, to make them give up to her appetites and her lusts with something incredible, something that only grew fiercer as she opened up to all of this.

Everyone thrust into her holes with greedy motions, enjoying their first touches of a woman with absolute delight. They were aggressive, eager in the way they threw themselves forward, seeking something reckless and hungry, something getting only more unruly with each turn and twist of their attentions. They thrust on senselessly, the greed and the heat getting to them as they made the most of this situation, harder and faster, trying their best to give up completely to the desire. It was something so exciting, so hungry and intense, and they found her body giving them everything they could have wanted.

Everything Corrin could have wanted, too. She jerked off the cocks while she got fucked, feeling her holes all pounded with clumsy and erratic motions, her tits receiving the most fumbling treatment imaginable, and she was all too happy to accept it. Everything they did to her was so reckless and intense, and Corrin was happy to just accept this mess, thrown deeper on into pleasure and sensation that she craved. Everything just spiked up so perfectly, so hotly, and she had to give in to them, embracing her pleasures and her lusts, sensations throbbing stronger and needier as she leaned into this, as she allowed something crazy to take hold, allowed herself to burn entirely.

Pleasures unraveled Corrin, and she loved every second of coming undone, of moaning in hot, throbbing pleasures rushing over her, igniting her, overwhelming the princess with pulses of heat and desire and excitement too powerful for her to deal with. Corrin loved the way she burned so bright as she came, as the pleasure surged through her with orgasmic fervor and a vigor too fierce to deal with. She felt so good, and as the cum gushed into her and splattered all over her, she felt truly ignited now, craving this with something so primal that she just flung forward in pursuit of more. "You're all doing such great jobs, keep going."

Camilla had to step it. She groaned, pushing off of the wall and strutting forward. "But not without me," she said, strutting forward and grabbing the cocks of two of the boys standing off to the side. "I'm glad you're having fun, my dear sister, but I think it's time that I rejoined as well, don't you?"s

All sense and restraint broke down, as Camilla got herself onto the table her sister had started on, pulling boys on top of her to have their way with her, and nobody was afraid of getting into this now, of climbing onto Camilla and starting to fuck her however they could. She ended up with cocks overwhelming her, cocks in her mouth, pussy, and between her tits at the same time. Everything moved very sudden and hot, as she felt the pressure and the excitement that hit her. There was a lot of excitement and lust to deal with here, as the absolutely stacked elder sister joined the fray, and nobody had any complaints.

Cocks hammered into Camilla with an unruly heat, but that suited Camilla just fine, as she moaned in wild and rabid excitement, body shifting and heaving under the pulse of unrepentant glee that hit her. She was happy to just let these sensations take her, let pure ecstasy guide her into something senseless, something so incredible and hungry that she could barely deal with it all. Everyone got the chance to fuck Camilla wildly, and after watching her sister getting fucked six on one, she was so full of desires of her own, feelings she just needed to throw out there as she burned brighter, hotter, giving up to these unruly desires and a throb of ecstasy too potent to deal with.

Camilla thrived in this chaos, feeling her big tits wrapped around one cock, feeling another slamming into her pussy, a third down her throat and recklessly hammering away. She loved these rushes of pure sensation, loved feeling the intensity and the fervor of something taking hold of her and proving too overwhelming to believe. It was a joy she missed, one that she brought crashing down onto her sister and relished in the glee of throwing herself into. It was a lot, getting only stronger as she got fucked, as she embraced these feelings and replaced her fingers with some big, hard cocks from eager virgins happily losing themselves to a stacked princess who had been in their dreams for years. She knew it; every last young lap she rode involved her coaxing such a confession. It fueled her.

The pleasure reached its zenith and Camilla took her praise in the form of hot, gooey seed filling her pussy, the potent shot of cum filling her up while she took more over her face and while one very stubborn young man tried in vain to cover her tits with his cum, as if any one man, regardless of experience, could conquer a chest like hers. But that was fine. "Mm, one day, you'll be able to do it," Camilla said, shifting forward and giving a kiss to the eager cock head. "Now, shall we go pay a visit to my dear sister again?"

Corrin was right there already, grabbing Camilla and pulling her into a kiss, holding on firm. "You created a monster, and I am oh so very thankful for it." Tugging Camilla back with her, Corrin wore her desire to be fucked alongside her sister blatantly, and Camilla was happy to meet that expectation, to get filled along with her, to give in to this mess. "Please, fuck my sister and I senseless. You boys are becoming quite the studs." Corrin remained firmly in control while also giving them everything they needed to lose themselves to the excitement. Camilla was impressed.

It all worked out perfectly to get everyone cooperating and opening up to this mess, as the girls were pushed down to their hands and knees side by side, cocks pushing aggressively into both of them from either end. Spitroasted side by side, the sisters felt the rush of pure excitement and heat taking hold of them, inducing something exciting and hot that they were able to really get lost to, embracing their reckless needs and the spiral of pure desire that followed, opening up to this without any hesitation or worry about what they were about to lose themselves to.

Hard, eager thrusts into their mouths and their pussies showed off something reckless, a desire and an urge to prove something that had the women delighted as they were pounded inside side by side. The contrast of their bodies drew eager excitement from the boys not fucking them, Camilla's plump ass trembling from the thrusts, while Corrin's more petite and well toned rear had more of a steady and uniform bounce to it. Both looked gorgeous, their respective figures cutting very different figures but both absolutely inspiring complete hunger from the men who watched on eagerly, waiting for their turns.

As fun as getting fucked was, being fucked beside their sister gave both Camilla and Corrin something exciting, something that deepened their desire and their excitement, making for the perfect, smoldering rush of something so powerful and so exciting that they just had to abandon all sense and all reason to give in to it all. Corrin could not express all the excitement and gratefulness that she felt for her sister giving her the chance to have this fun instead of her, not at all caring about her father's strange desire to use his eldest daughter's body as a bargaining chip and having every young society man lose his virginity to her. It felt too good for Corrin to let such real and weighty issues get in the way of this now.

They took the cocks down their throats happily, sloppy noises ringing out in beautiful acceptance together as they took this mess, as they held firm, loving, eagerly keeping a snug grasp on one another as they crashed into climactic bliss together. Camilla trembled harder than the more composed Corrin, who held firm as they took loads in both ends, moaning and rumbling with sweet excitement as the cocks pulled back and they leaned in toward one another to share a hungry kiss.

One of the more intrepid of them pushed his cock into the fervid kiss, guiding his dick forward and interrupting the sisterly indulgence with his dick, but also enriching it, as pleasure surged up strongly, molten desire and heat driving something incredible. They began to kiss and slobber all over the cock, eyes staring eagerly up at the boy whose cock they shared, happily giving in to this as their hips swayed enticingly onward, eagerly forward-rushing boys plugging their asses up with their cocks next, thrusting eagerly away for a more intimate and exciting spitroasting experience.

"It's bold to interrupt two princesses enjoying themselves," Corrin purred, but she didn't slow down the eager approach and the chaos of what she was up to, giving in to the throbbing, molten rush of glee and heat that felt so hot and so exciting that she could hardly bear it all. "This time, I'll forgive you."

"And your cock is so wonderful. I'm ready to give you whatever you want." Moaning in hot, chaotic approval, the pleasure flared out of control, pleasures throbbing and getting too intense to deal with. She was so happy with this. "It makes me want to worship it." Her sister's composure didn't slow down her mad descent into chaos, as she got worked up and hot, so hungry and so ready to embrace these desires. It was something incredible, something grabbing at her and making her body struggle to think and make sense of something incredible, something hot and reckless and exciting.

Together they made a remarkable mess of contrast, something exciting, intense, so hot and so dizzy that they just had to embrace the pleasure. Their mad and desperate surrender was too hot, too sudden and throbbing and exciting as they allowed themselves to burn up brightly. Carnal bliss spiraling off in all directions induced something so primal that they just had to give in to this, had to accept the mess and the excitement of wanton, reckless heat. The throbbing hunger and the pleasure was just too much for them to deal with, their own pleasures and their own indulgences making for something beautiful together.

The cocks erupting in their asses and pushing them over the edge with powerful orgasms was one thing. They were ready for that. But when the cock they were slobbering all over erupted and painted their faces with cum? Oh that was something much more special, as Corrin and Camilla ended up deeper in their kisses, shifting in position to end up holding onto one another, licking all the cum off each others' faces, adoring and indulging now with each other as much as with their 'studs'.

As the sisters clung to one another, kissing and grabbing and indulging, the boys began to crowd around them. Stroking their cocks eagerly, they began to beat off to the eager sight of this mess, excitement bubbling up stronger, hotter, threatening to spin out of control as everything made the brilliant swell of heat get the better of everyone. This was incredible, and they had to give in to this throbbing hunger, to accept the smoldering rush of desire taking them on as they put on a show for their boys, the indulgence swelling ever hotter out of control, making for something brilliant and overwhelming and just so fucking good that nothing could slow them down.

Their kiss was relentless, hands all over each other, Camilla getting her fingers into Corrin's pussy while Corrin testing the sensitivity of Camilla's nipples with pure aggression between her fingertips. It was so much, the heat overwhelming the way they gave in to each other, spiraling into indulgence not just of the boys but of each other, overwhelmed while they all jerked their cocks off to this sight, eager and hungry and losing all sense of composure or bearing. It was a lot, and it was so good.

A lot happened in a very short time. Camilla showed Corrin that she could indeed cum form nipple play. Corrin whined and impaled herself down on her sister's fingers. Twelve cocks erupted with cum all over the princesses from all directions, raining down on them and making gooey messes of the royal women, treating them to so much sticky delight and excitement that all they could do was kiss harder and toy with each other as their love for one another bled through.

It took the boys pulling them apart and shoving their cocks back into them again for them to remember what they were up to here, but by then it had already been done. Corrin hadn't just developed a taste for barely legal virgin boys, but also for her sister, and ahead of the two princesses would be a deep and endless mess of depravity for a long, long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
